Out Of My Limit
by SolariaPride
Summary: (Not really Divergent, I couldn't find a YouTube category) Autumn and her bandmates move to London to work without distraction, but when they meet their favourite internet personalities, they get even more distracted. Will they come to their senses or give in to their feelings?


**Well hello there! This will be a Joe Sugg fanfiction (if you didn't already know by the summary) and if anybody could tell me if there is a Youtube or Joe Sugg category please let me know!**

 **I don't have much to say now, but please check out my other fanfic 'How Could I Forget You?' if you already haven't.**

 **I'll get on with it now.**

 _ **Autumn's P.O.V**_

I rubbed my eyes as I let out a small yawn, stretching my arms as far out as possible. I looked around me, and Ava is at one side of me, asleep with her hair covering her face, and Evelyn is at the other side of me, watching Pretty Little Liars on Netflix. Abi was in the other isle, stuck in between two gigantic men with broad shoulders and stern faces.

Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Autumn, and I'm 22 years old. Me and my extremely successful band, Skyway, are currently on a plane, flying to London to live there for at least a couple of years. We got really distracted when we lived in L.A, so hopefully this could be a fresh start.

We started out playing covers on YouTube like most bands these day do, we all had separate channels back then and still do now. We all upload miscellaneous videos every week, and on our band channel as well. It's stressful, that's why we normally pre-film the majority of our videos. I'm the lead singer and I play guitar, Evelyn plays the drums and sings, Abi plays lead guitar and sings and Ava plays the bass and sings.

I have long, light and straight blonde/brown waist-length hair which is left down and hazel eyes. I'm wearing a black hoodie with the white Adidas logo on it, denim ripped skinny jeans and white converses.

Abi has shoulder-length brown hair, which is dip-dyed a light brown/blonde. She has amber-green eyes and is wearing a grey and black Arctic Monkeys shirt, black ripped shorts and black vans. Her hair is let down with a braid coming from either side of her hair and joining at the back.

Evelyn has shoulder-length auburn hair, which naturally goes a lighter colour towards the bottom of her hair, which is in a half-up half-down style, and is wearing a plain white tee with light-washed skinny jeans and white converses.

Last of all, Ava has shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a grey Nike hoodie, white skinny jeans and grey vans, with her hair in a braided top-knot.

As you can tell, we all have a similar dress taste so it's easy for us to share clothes.

Sorry, I'm getting off track, back to the story.

I nudge Ava, who wakes up in a hurry, glancing around her, then at me with a glare.  
"Hi," I smirk, earning another death stare.

"Why'd you wake me up?"

"We're nearly here." I reply, and look at Evelyn who gives me a cheesy smile and thumbs up.

"Nearly on Season 6," she grins, shutting down her laptop and putting it into her black Nike Air backpack. I roll my eyes and laugh at her, before putting my phone, earphones and charger into my black and white tribal Vans backpack and taking a sip of Evelyn's coffee without asking. Ava gets down her black and white Adidas backpack ( **idk if you can tell but I love going into detail)** and puts her phone and headphones in.

 _1 Hour Later_

We'd just arrived at our apartment in London, me and Evelyn are sharing one, and Ava and Abi are sharing one, and we'd come out again to go shopping for the new apartments. Evelyn insisted we go back for her bag, so we were all waiting in the corridor for her to get it. A door opened and two guys I recognised from YouTube came sprinting out, but stopped when they saw us. They were either embarrassed or star struck. Probably both.

One had dark brown hair and the other had strawberry blonde/light ginger hair.  
The one with ginger hair spoke first, well, if you call it speaking. More like a mixture of drooling and mumbling.

"Uhh," he stuttered, trying to get his words out, but he didn't have to.

"Mr Oli White!" Evelyn bellowed, like she usually does, grinning. "Master Joshua Pieters!"  
Thank God she knows them, otherwise things would have just gotten even more awkward!

"Evelyn!" they smiled and hugged her. Wow, we did miss a lot when we didn't go to Redding last year...

"What's all the noise?" a calm, South African voice questioned as he peered his head round the door, probably looking for Joshua and Oli.  
Oh my God.  
It's _Caspar Lee._

We covered up our case of being star struck pretty well, but Caspar didn't.

"It's the..the..Sk..sk..skyway..oh..my..God.." he stuttered, trying to catch his breath.

"What are you on about, Caspar?" another voice from inside the apartment, which I recognised very well. Joe Sugg.  
We had met at Coachella last year, but haven't seen each other since, because we were too busy in America and never got a chance to fly over.

He opened the door fully to reveal his muscular body, which I tried hard to stare at, I promise I tried.  
"Heyy, it's Skyway! Welcome to London!" he beamed, hugging us.

Our hug lasted about three seconds longer than the others, and ended when I pulled away slightly. He smiled at me, locking his eyes with mine.

I smiled back shyly before turning to Evelyn, who's giving me the eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the boys, who were praising us about our new album, "Fly Away." It was as if we've known them for years, but it's only been like five minutes. It's amazing to hear that people support our new album, but it unfortunately doesn't mean we can slack off in the YouTube or music business.

 **Hope you liked ittttt! I'll update next week.**


End file.
